oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bounty Hunt: Lieselotte
An Expanded Crew Lieselotte found wars against other pirates to be a refreshing thing, it kept the skills and talents of not only him but all of his subordinates nice and sharp. Today was one such occasion, his was a people bred for martial combat, the Okama Kingdom of Kamabakka was an extraordinary thing. It was a nation built on martial strength, indeed, even the food they ate increased their power, so it was of no surprise to the reigning Queen that their foes were greatly outmatched. He observed as one of his fighters, Bianca, a large dark-skinned okama with a wig of flowing black hair brutally crushed the windpipe of an enemy, before bifurcating three others with an elegant crescent kick that left his polka-dotted dress fluttering gorgeously in the wind, baring his modest underwear. Well, accidents do happen, he supposed. Not that he was entirely without casualties of his own, he'd lost many a fabolous queen today, although their mastery of Kempo had clearly been exagerrated. Oh well, he'd make sure to notify their families of their demise, and recompense them somehow for their loss. But for now, Lieselotte found that the opposing Pirate Captain drew nearer menacingly, oh lookie there, his target had arrived, Truth be told, Lieselotte found himself in need of more recruits to replace the ones he'd lost, it was silly being a king without that big an army. So he spoke with feigned sugar, pursing his peach-pink lips in what he hoped was a demure and disarming expression. "Oh gosh golly, I do hope you're not looking for me are you? That would be so frightening.." Perhaps he could convince a few of the other crew to join up with him, he'd just need to get rid of the Captain. Swaggerman Gang, that was the unseemly name of the crew that he was fighting. Somehow, they'd managed to get all the way to the New World, rookies, in all likelihood. Oh well, if anything, they were at the very least of high enough strength to make for worthwhile additions to his fleet. "Yes I am! Say you prayers you little freak!" Oh the comments, how very inoriginal. Still, despite the disparaging comments, his foe still surrounded his entire body in Busoshoku Haki, very impressive. But was it enough? With extraordinary speed and enormous power, the ruler of the Kamabakka Kingdom struck the opposing Captain clean in his chest, the raw force exerted causing a large patch of ground behind the larger man to disintegrate, leaving a cone-shaped depression behind his short-lived adversary. Lieselotte hadn't used Haki, there was no need, the force of his blow had been so overexcessive that it didn't matter at all. His adversary crumbled to the ground, his legs and arms dangling about bending in grotesque and unnutral ways; it would appear that that single blow from the Queen of Okamas had obliterated the entire torso-region of his skeleton, spine and all. At the spectacle, all the fighting had stopped, and Lieselotte looked around as the opposing pirate crew dropped their weapons in surrender at the extraordinary display of force. Nodding to himself, Lieselotte addressed them. "Dears, I have liberated you from your former Captain, join with us, the Pretty Pink Pirates and lead a life to be proud of! I swear this to you by my royal title!" Whether they were impressed by his words or obscene show of force, it didn't matter, Lieselotte had gotten himself almost a hundred new recruits. Not too far from the skirmish between the the Pretty Pink Pirates and the Swaggerman Gang, a similar event was occurring on the ship of a pirate crew that coincidentally were allies with the Swaggerman Gang. However the difference was that one man was able to decimate and entire crew in a head on attack. "The New World. Some challenge for my first bounty in this god forsaken sea." The grunts and moans of a man could be heard from the distance as the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the wood of the mangled ship. The footsteps stopped in front of the man as he glared up at the figure of a man with a jagged sword poached on his right shoulder with his right hand on the hilt of it. In his other hand he was looking at a paper, a bounty that read "Swaggerman Gang Wanted: Dead or Alive." The man could see what the bounty read through the back of the bounty sheet. "We........we're not the Swaggerman Gang......" The man said as through the sound of his voice could be determined that he didn't have long to live. No one would with no legs or arms. "Yeah well......these bounties never say the allies of the people we look for. But you gotta bounty somewhere so tell me.....where is the Swaggerman Gang." The man looked at the bounty hunter in his face and was able to muster up a thick red liquid that landed on the torso of the bounty hunter. "Go....to.....hell." He said as he went limp, blood rolling down the side of his mouth as he let out his last breath. "Shit. Hey other dude. I can tell you're hiding behind that body. More like him laying on you. Why don't you get up and tell me where the Swaggerman Gang is so I can go on about my day and maybe you can too depending on how I feel." The sounds of the ocean was all that was heard, the bounty hunter grew annoyed and started walking towards the man that he was able to sense using Haki. The suspense was too much for the man and so he crawled from under the body he was under and stood timid to the savage in front of him. "If I tell you where they are.....(gulp).....will you do the same thing to him to me?" The bounty hunter looked at the man and chuckled at the statement. "Of course not. If I remember correctly I think I took his legs off and most of the crew with that frontal attack. If I wanted to kill you I would have done it already now tell me before I do it anyway." "East. They went east. Just let me go please." The man pleaded as he got on his knees. "So I guess you don't know who I am?" The man looked at the bounty hunter and his facial expression went from fear to absolute horror as he realized who the bounty hunter was. "Savage....Dante." As soon as he said those words, Dante decapitated the man and walked towards the one of the life rafts that was attached to the ship. "East...." Dante said to himself as he set sail that way. ---- With his business completed, Lieselotte was just about to turn around to move back to his ship when he noticed the incoming presence of something else, he couldn't make out exactly what it was, not even with Kenbunshoku Haki; for its life force was so erratic and chaotic that it appeared like one big disembodied blob to his minds eye. Curious, perhaps this might be a more fitting crew member for him than the cannon fodder he'd just recruited? Lieselotte allowed a smile to grace his pink lips, oh dear, what a fabolous turn of events. He directed the rest of his crew to move back to their ships, while he remained put and awaited the coming of the stranger. Long manicured nails, painted a bright shade of pink clicking against one another in his impatience at the coming of the stranger. Perhaps he'd get his share of entertainment today, still. Dante was asleep as he let the winds navigate his ship to the east. The fact that Dante wasn't a navigator and had made it to the new world was astonishing, his mindset of being alone would be tested as no one could survive the New World alone. Dante would soon find this out. "What the hell, they weren't even worth 100,000,000 berries together, how the hell did the even make it to the New World." Dante balled up the bounty poster and threw it into the ocean before sensing the presence of multiple people however there were a few that stood out especially one. Looking into that direction in the distance he could see a ship and assumed that it was where he was getting the feeling of a strong presence. Being a ship with man other people he also assumed that it was a pirate crew, which meant a bounty. Dante stood up and focused more on the presence of the one that he could tell was stronger, using Kenbunshoku Haki to gauge the power of Lieselotte. A smile appeared on the face of Dante as he dashed from his raft onto the sea. He would dash off the sea, moving his legs so fast that he was using it as a platform to propel himself forward a substantial distance. It only took moments for Dante to reach the island Lieselotte was on, and what he saw was surprising. "What...the....fuck..." Dante had never seen Okamas before in his life, nothing near it and it was abnormal to him. So, this large man was the source of that unusual life force, Lieselotte observed him for a moment, manicured nails tapping against his cheek in contemplation. He looked like someone who could hold his own in a fight, and his Haki was indeed something that deserved notice, even by the Queen of the Kamabakka kingdom. Getting a closer look, Lieselotte paced around Dante, his senses flaring as he identified what kind of fighter he was, drawing upon decades of battle experience against a great many disciplines. What he found was curious, despite how the other man was armed with what appeared to be a , he couldn't quite get the impression of swordsman. It'd appear as though he'd somehow stumbled upon an anomaly, how exciting. He stopped up abruptly before he clicked his fingernails and batted his eyelashes at Dante innocently. "Gosh golly, I daresay you'd be a worthy addition to my crew. Since I assume you're here to collect my respectable bounty, lets make a wager, why don't we? Lose to me, and you'll become part of my crew, what do you say? Don't worry, dresses, make-up and jewelry are perfectly optional." "Your bounty. You expect me to believe you're a pirate. Psst. Don't make me laugh. What the hell are you even? You're a man but dressed like a woman you and your entire crew for that fact. You're doing weird gestures with your fingernails just ugh.... I'll be a cold day in hell before I join your crew." Dante turned to walk away and looked down at his list of bounties, he flipped through them to decide on a person to go after and set sail that way. He found a person to target and was about to set sail when he felt the same presence he did from out on his raft. He didn't fell the strong presence of Lieselotte up close because the sight of him and his crew distracted him enough to offset his Kenbunshoku Haki. He turned back towards Lieselotte and considered his words. "Your presence is strong. How large is your bounty exactly?" Lieselotte scratched his cheek in thought, "Oh dearest me, I believe it was at 80,000,000 last time I saw my face on a wanted poster. Yes, that seems about correct. I had one campaign and that was the result, its not quite fabolous enough though - almost embarassing, really." Lieselotte let out a dissapointed sigh. Evidently he thought himself deserving of a much higher number, or maybe he was just acting dramatic for the sheer sake of it. It was difficult to tell with Lieselotte. Regardless, he understood where this was heading, and he certainly hoped it was heading in that direction as well. Before he'd had his epiphany as an Okama twelve years ago, he'd been a rookie pirate after all. Wyatt Clegg had loved a good fight, and so did Lieselotte. So he stretched and relaxed his muscles, readying himself for the thrill of battle, hopefully his soon to be adversary would find his bounty a compelling enough reason, if not, Lieselotte would just have to take matters into his own manicured hands. Without warning, Dante swung his sword towards Lieselotte projecting his sword slash towards him. The projected sword slash easily split the ground it traveled across until it would reach Lieselotte. It would go through him as well if nothing was done about this sword slash. " 80,000,000 is almost what that crew was worth I just slaughtered. You alone are worth almost the same and that means you and your entire crew will be worth maybe double what that last crew was." Dante tilted his neck from side to side causing, a resounding pop in each tilt could be heard as he was preparing himself for his opponents attack as he knew a simple sword projection would not defeat an opponent he could sense was strong. Not in a million years. Through the influence of Kenbunshoku Haki, Lieselotte already knew what his foe intended to do before the projectile had finished launching; and with this in mind he moved in a way that he avoided it preemptively by surging forwards. His movement imperceptible to the naked eye as he appeared in front of Dante midway into a roundhouse-kick, a kick so powerful that it tore a great crevasse in the ground to his left, shaped like a crescent moon, as the air groaned at the sheer exertion of power demonstrated by the Okama. This earth-shattering kick would threaten to slice the other man in two along his waist if it connected, such was the overwhelming potency of a master martial artist who lived off of Attack Cuisine. But it was not yet over, for the entire purpose of Newkama Kempo was a continous and unrelenting offense, strengthened by the users immense physical prowess. Lieselotte's other foot arose just as the first kissed the earth, causing him to spin around in a reverse piroutte with his other leg outstretched; this time too, the sheer force behind his kick ripped open the ground around him a massive arc, and once more it would threaten to bifurcate the Bounty Hunter where he stood, blades of blue-white energy rippled out from the fighter in what appeared to be a natural version of the Rokushiki technique done with no amount of prior training. A testament to just how superb a martial combatant Lieselotte was. But even this second blow, performed in the opposite direction from the first, and mighty enough to fell an adversary all on its own was not the final piece of the puzzle. For it was then that the Queen of Kamabakka spun on his heels once more, his right leg curved underneath his torso like a notched arrow; before it was unleashed in a thrust so powerful that it instantly bared the surrounding area of all vegetation and assaulted the other man with shockwaves even before the actual attack had managed to reach out. But this attack wasn't merely a spear kick, it was changed somehow, for mid-strike his leg would turn into magma which would spew forth in a thick river of molten lava that'd seek to rip Dante away and simultaneously smother, crush and cremate him in an instant, for lava maintained its mass even in its liquid state. Regardless if it struck true or not, it would split the battlefield in half and greatly impact the surrounding terrain, as well as leave Dante the victim of extremely high temperatures. Dante possessed the power of observation as well and was able to predict the attacks thrown by the Okama, matching each one with his own counters. He was able to gauge the power of his opponents round house kick and determined that it was not something he should stand and get hit by. The potency of the kick would be enough to rip straight through his invisible Haki aura and Dante knew this. He instinctively hopped back to avoid the kick however as soon as he did this he predicted another attack, a simple spin that would turn into a powerful kick that would amass enough force to cause a blade of energy. Dante swung his sword creating his own blade of energy to meet Lieselotte matching it and causing the two attack to clash into each other and disperse. Dante then predicted another attack however there was one detail that he couldn't predict and that was the devil fruit power that his opponent held. Kenbunshoku Haki indeed predicted his opponents attacks however prior to this last attack none of them were imbued with lava so Dante only saw the movement of Lieselotte's thrust. However once the lava spewed from the leg of Lieselotte Dante became riled up. Dante's eyes widened at the sight and a smile was etched across the face of the bounty hunter as a yellow flash erupted from around Dante. This flash was a physical force of haki that was powerful enough to overpower the lava that was directed towards Dante. This force of haki would also keep the area around Dante from succumbing to natural force of lava. The haki wave would travel to Lieselotte and act as its own attack. In addition to that wave, Dante would follow up with two horizontal slashes that caused the earth beyond himself to give way to its force. By the efforts of Dante, the river of lava parted in two smaller streams that coiled around Dante, forming a small island with the man ontop.. their sheer heat so intense that his skin would begin to dehydrate at an accelerated pace; and the air would soon inflict heavy burns without even touching the fighter. Threatening him by its sheer presence, drawing ever closer to him as it writhed and moved, consuming the surrounding area within its devastation. Although Dante's Haki persisted, the sheer weight of the magma quickly gained ground; it would require an herculean effort of enormous proportions to keep it at bay for more than a few seconds at best, however, the man had succeeded in buying himself time nonetheless. Lieselotte was however highly impressed, never had he encountered so potent a Haki so as to be capable of holding his lava at bay, given its overwhelming weight which easily exceeded several dozen metric tons. He still wasn't certain if the man had what it took though, so he opted to challenge his ingenuity a bit more. If he died, well, that'd answer his questions. Lieselotte's hands turned into two massive fists of molten lava as he created two converging waves of the immensely hot substance to empower the two diverging streams of magma, greatly enforcing their weight, strength and their already immense levels of heat. The two streams were enforced into collapsing tidal waves of magma, attempting to bury him under several hundred tons of melting rock; simultaneously crushing and cremating the man, even before certain death would enclose upon him, the man might feel overwhelming agony as his skin might begin to catch on fire. But alongside being a lethal offense, it also provided him with just the right opportunity to hide his next move, as Lieselotte was briefly obscured by rising walls of magma, Just as the mighty wave of Haki threatened to strike him directly, slowed down as it had been by the sheer density of the magma in its way; Lieselotte had already merged into the ground and quickly tunneled himself to where Dante was. He'd appear out of the ground behind him while he was otherwise preoccupied, erupting from below and bringing with him a small explosion of magma, as he reached out in an attempt to strike the man through his torso, burning him to nothing with a single strike. While the eruption of magma and sudden intrusion was intended to not only flood the area with magma, but momentarily provide a lapse and an opening in Dante's Haki to let the powers of the Magu Magu no Mi through. By delving underground, he'd also avoided the two additional attacks deftly. Dante thought quickly as the lava he cut in half converged around him. He poured out a large amount of Haki that was strong enough to keep the lava at bay for a few seconds until he unleashed an arcing blade of haki that dug straight into the ground in front of him. The slash bypassed the sitting lava and went deep into the earth which caused the lava to naturally flow into the earth. This effectively removed much of the heat and danger of being roasted by the lava. However Lieselotte's attacking effort were persistent and Dante would see Lieselotte's hands turn into massive fist of molten lava. Dante would leap into the air and perform a front flip while sending a haki imbued sword slash down into the ground as he flipped which would also dig into the ground and threaten the lava man. Dante landed on the other side of the molt of lava he created. Dante then placed both hands on his sword and rose it above his head and in one swift motion slashed downwards unleashing a massive amount of Haki straight forward that dug a makeshift fissure on the island. It was so deep and reached so far that water from the shore flowed into the makeshift fissure. This attack of Dante's was a bit taxing, however it was in the general direction of Lieselotte. “Oh, well isn’t this interesting. The sheer amount of Haki you exert is simply enormous, you’re quite something, I admit. However, are you also aware of the repercussions of overusing Haki to this extent?” Lieselotte doubted that; while one could ask oneself just how much Haki the other man possessed. The amount he’d used thus far was simply enormous and far beyond the scope of anyone he’d ever met, Lieselotte himself included. But, there was no such thing as infinite Haki, but there was indeed such a thing as infinity magma: for that was the power of the Magu Magu no Mi. He suspected that his opponent would run out of Haki before long, and when that happened, he would conscript him onto his crew – as it appeared as though Dante had grown complacent in his capabilities, enough to not expand his horizon. Still, his own enhanced senses gave him a premonition, briefly, of himself receiving a large gash across his chest from a mighty attack. He supposed it was just about the right time to begin taking this seriously, his opponent certainly looked to be getting worked up. Even before Dante had begun to gather his Haki for the mighty strike that was to come, Lieselotte’s body had already began expanding at an extraordinary pace. Tidal waves of molten lava rippling out from his being and towering above Dante; intent on burying him alive and letting him know the terror that was being simultaneously crushed and roasted, their touch expanded far and wide and soon the entire area would be one massive pool of magma; whose heat burned through the surrounding air, making each breath drawn so hot as though it seemed it might burns his adversaries insides on its own. It was entirely inconsequential whether or not Dante was struck, at this point he might experience his flesh burn off his bones simply by virtue of being on the same island. Such was the sheer overwhelming magnitude of the magma that poured from Lieselotte’s body that it managed to hold the incoming attack from Dante at bay until it dissipated on its own. Each time it made even the slightest leeway, another wave of magma would rise up and solidify into solid bedrock to impede its ineviteable progress. This process repeated itself continously until the wave of Haki from Dante was nothing but a memory, but although it had failed to even reach Lieselotte, it had not failed in its primary task, and massive amounts of magma drained to fill the holes left in its wake, hardening into magma rock upon contact with water and significantly decreasing the surrounding temperature. “Gosh golly, I assume you won’t surrender and join my crew.. hmm? Well, I guess I’ll have to up the stakes then to impress you my dear.” With a coquettish wink of his long eyelashes, Lieselotte caused a massive amount of magma to converge upon his location, seemingly drowning himself under its enormous weight and scope. But this belied what truly occurred, as he merged with the molten rock in order to become something far greater. To the eyes of his opponent, the very magma would rise up into the air and assume the form of Lieselotte’s upper body, just on a much larger scale – for this magma golem stood more than a hundred feet tall. Around its frame pooled more of the immensely destructive substance, expanding outwards in an ever-growing pool and spilling into the ocean itself, thus expanding the island. For it had once been formed by volcanic activity precisely like that which the Magu Magu no Mi’s power represented. The immense monstrosity looked down at the man so far below him and spoke with a rumbling and strangely squelching voice. “Well, dearest, will you still stand firm in your intent to claim my bounty.. or will you join my crew? I can teach you how to harness that power of yours.. assuming you even know what it is.” Dante look at the situation he was in thought it through. The heat was one thing, fighting in it was not ideal for him and although he somewhat reduced the heat a bit his opponent could continue to create endless waves of lava which branched off into another thought. Indeed Dante could continue slashing away at the lava however he was being weakened by overuse of his haki. With the new arise of a giant lava golem this was a losing battle. Dante lowered his sword and placed it into the ground. "I agreed on the terms of this battle when I first attacked, this is the New World I see. So strong and you didn't even go all out. I'm weak.....I must get stronger." Dante said becoming mad at himself at the fact that this was one of the first opponents he's faced that has had this much of a power gap over him. Dante was a swordsman and relied on one form of combat which was swordplay. Sure he had several different styles and methods of his swordplay but it was restricted to a specific type of combat that didn't cater to his opponent whatsoever. Dante gritted his teeth that he had to join a pirate crew. He had been alone for so long and was able to maintain this lonesome for years until now. However at the same time he was interested in Lieselotte's offer to teach him to harness his power. "My power, what is it exactly?" Dante asked. As if by magic, the magma which now flooded the better part of the island turned into dull smooth black rock, the overwhelming heat vanishing almost in a single instant. The towering golem of magma that was Lieselotte quickly shrinked back into his original form, tapping manicured fingernails against his cheek. While Lieselotte was dissapointed at how weak Dante was at the moment, unable to stand up to his power, he realized that the other man had come far by his lonesome and that there was still potential to mold him into a mighty commander of the Pretty Pink Pirates. Indeed, never had he encountered such Haki before, besides, to his trained eyes it appeared as though the man was entirely self-taught, and even so he had accomplished more than he'd thought possible. With proper training he'd become a fine addition to his crew. "Gosh golly, no need to be this hard on yourself, sweetie. You've done well to come this far on your own, but we all need allies. I accept you into the Pretty Pink Pirates, naval fleet of the Kamabakka Kingdom, so sayeth the King of Okamas, Lieselotte!" Lieselotte made a dramatic gesture to accompany his archaic english. Spinning about in a pirouette with his hands outstretched like pink claws. When his dramatic entendre stopped he assumed a more serious expression as he spoke calmly about Haki. He explained all of its different forms, shapes and the very origins of its existence to his newly acquired crewmate, and then he began to talk about Haki as it applied to Dante. "Haki is something that every living creature in this world possesses, its an expression of your life force, your willpower and personality. I am certain that you've found yourself getting strange visions at times, discovered that your attacks manage to cut down Logia-users like myself despite of our ability to turn intangible. Undoubtedly you've deluded yourself into thinking these unusual occurences were the result of your great fighting skill, factors of luck or otherwise." Lieselotte approached Dante slowly, long nails clicking against one another as he continued his explanation. "Its certainly unusual for someone to learn how to use Haki without prior training, even rarer still for someone to have such raw and uncontrollable Haki as you. With proper training you will become a force worthy of the New World, my resident Newkama Masters will see to it that you become that person." Dante gave Lieselotte a look of confusion at the gestures he made as he accepted him into the Pretty Pink Pirates. "Over my dead body will I ever do anything you just did..." Dante said placing his sword over his shoulder and looking at the crew members of the Pretty Pink Pirates, his new crew mates. All of them except the ones just recruited were dressed similarly to Lieselotte which succeeded in making Dante uncomfortable. "Haki is what it's called huh? Interesting." Dante's aura of Haki came to a calm as he looked at his hand and started thinking about his past and how it was because of Haki that he was able to make it so far even as a child. "This Haki thing, I've had it since I was a kid I think. I've had a power I've never known about since I was a child and I'm just now finding out about it. If I had known about it then, I could have been stronger. Defeated you. Got to the New World sooner....I have to get stronger. Uhh what was you name...Lisolette I think. Pirate have goals right? So I need one in order to stay in this crew or I won't have the drive to. So I'm declaring here and now that before I die I will become one of the greatest swordsmen to have lived." "Defeated me? Oh my my MY, while you might've certainly put up a better fight, Haki, while one of the core principles of fighting here in the New World. Well, its not nearly enough if you don't have a solid foundation of skills beneath it. Rest assured, I would still defeat you with ease." Lieselotte drummed his pink fingernails against his lips, contemplating some matter of importance it would seem. Before he spoke again, a bit more seriously. "Haki alone cannot bridge an enormous gap, because its something everyone possesses. So, your new goal is to become one of the greatest swordsmen in the world? Hah, silly sweetie, that's not good enough, aim to become THE greatest, otherwise you're not worth our time. Lolololoh" The King of Okamas laughed, a strange sound that almost sounded like an owl. "I've already seen through you, sweetie, you're one of those who rely on natural ability and learning as you go. What an exceptionally lazy way to fight, we'll instill in you a proper fighting spirit yet." "I see. You would have still defeated me. Why go through the trouble of training me, what is your goal as a pirate? If I am to be apart of your crew then I must know your ultimate goal as a pirate. Or do you have one?" Lieselotte made another pirouette and halted it with a dramatic gesture. "Oh, so glad you asked, hon. As you are to become my subordinate and be a part of my crew I will make you stronger to unlock your true potential, truth is, I need powerful people in my crew and although you're not all there quite yet. I am certain we can remedy that." About the inquiry of his goals, Lieselotte chuckled before he turned to Dante and spoke softly. "My goal is, to absolutely and irrevocably crush the and deliver the world to the people!" "Crush the World Government you say." Dante was surprised by the statement made by Lieselotte, his eyebrow raised at the statement as it was also a bit confusing to him. Most if not all of the pirates he has encountered all have the same memo. "My goal is to become pirate king" is what most of them say however fall short, halted by the Dante's blade. "I'm a bit confused. Why be a pirate if you want to crush the world government? I assume if it were me I'd have became a revolutionary. That one guy what's his name...." Dante reached into a pouch he carried to pull out his list of bounties to find the person he was looking for. "Brown D. Newton is his name. He wants to just basically the same thing, killed his own subordinates and joined the revolutionaries. It makes more sense don't you think or is there something else you strive for besides the disposal of the world government?" "I'm a Pirate because I've chosen to fight and pillage marine bases and other pirates in order to provide funding for my Kingdom, sweetie. I already am a.. shall we say, loose member of the Revolutionary Army. Our goals align, but our methods, not so much. Besides, travelling the seas and encountering and besting opponents like you ensures that the skills of me and my crew do not fade. Like it likely would were we to simply stay put in one place." Lieselotte chuckled again, Lololololoh. Before continuing his explanation. This time, Lieselotte's expression darkened into one of seething hatred and anger, emphasized by his boddy seeping forth magma from his every pore to give him a wild and crazed appearance. "Furthermore, the Revolutionary Army has disapproved of my actions before. Against the Marines, I expect you to show no mercy.. none whatsoever. They're servants of an oppressive regime and help perpetuate its existence, it doesn't matter what actions or motivations they have, if you meet them, do the world a favor and cull their numbers as best you can. I myself and my crew have been the bane of many a Marine Officer, disrupt their infrastructure and chain of command and their neat little world falls to anarchy and chaos -- that makes it far easier for our allies to strike." A tingling sensation rode down the spine of Dante. They weren't chills of fear, rather chills of excitement as his Haki began to become riled up again. Lieselotte's statement and expression brought Dante back to his first bounty a group of bandits he called his own for a while. He was a young child, most if not all of them didn't want to die that day however he showed no mercy. Afterwards, the young Dante didn't show the least bit of remorse, instead he found a drive to kill again and again. No mercy shown. This was the first time Dante had met someone just as sadistic and evil as himself, it was somehow alleviating. His once firm mindset of doing every single solitary thing solo was thrown out of his mind and replaced with new fresh beliefs at that moment because of this encounter with Lieselotte. Dante looked down at his bounty listing and balded his fist up crumbling it. When he released his grasp, the paper was cut into pieces; a signal of not only his riddance of being a bounty hunter but a start to manipulating his Haki. A similar sinister, dark expression was morphed onto Dante's face as he said, "Who do we go kill first........Captain"